


A Safety Hazard

by CatherineParker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anti-Kane, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mistletoes, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: With Christmas fast approaching and Marcus close on her heels, Abby tries to make the Ark a safer place.(She doesn't.)





	A Safety Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I want to use this opportunity to thank my lovely beta, cemeterycreep, who was once more willing to sacrifice her free time to help me with the difficulties of the English language xD Thank you very much. I appreciate it a lot! <3

 

 

"Abby!"

 

She hears Marcus call out for her before she even sees him.

 

"ABBY!"

 

_God no, not him again._

 

This is a bust.

 

Abby slips around the next corner, out of his line of vision. Still looking over her shoulder, making sure he hasn't spotted her and isn't following close on her heels, she doesn't even see where she is going. At least until she bumps into something - _someone_ , if the startled _umpf_ and the warm skin beneath her fingers is any indication.

 

"Well, hello to you too, Doc."

 

Abby looks up. "Uh, Raven! Sorry, didn't see you there."

 

The mechanic smirks. "That part was quite obvious..."

 

"Monty, Jasper." Abby acknowledges the two young men standing beside Raven in the corridor only a few paces from the mess hall entrance, having watched the incident with rapt attention.

 

"Hi, Doctor Griffin." Monty gives her a small wave.

 

"Hey, Doc." Jasper tries to high-five her, but Abby shakes her head in a vigorous _no._

 

He recovers quickly. "Yeah... _ugh..._ we just finished the last of the Christmas decorations. This place is gonna burn on Christmas Eve!"

 

"I most certainly hope not." Abby tells him sternly, not entirely sure if this is just what the cool kids say these days and she just doesn't get it, but she is not about to take any risks here. To be frank, _she is quite fond of her own bed._ And is not about to sleep outside in a freakin' tent, cold and miserable, instead of the remnants of the Ark only because some youngsters light it up with a barrel of moonshine.

 

Jasper makes a face and looks away, dejectedly.

 

Raven clears her throat.

 

Only then, Abby becomes acutely aware of her hand still resting on Raven's shoulder, where the thin straps of her shirt only barely cover any of the smooth skin, and then also the other woman's fingers curled against her waist. For stability reasons as she ran into Raven, probably. She is about to let go, when...

 

"Abby! There you are!"

 

Abby is tempted to bury her head in the crook of Raven's neck, but then it would hardly be appropriate to do so and Marcus would most likely still be able to see her...

 

"Didn't you hear me calling after you?"

 

_Where is a handgun when you really need one?_

 

She groans under her breath, but obviously loud enough for Raven to hear, if her knowing smirk is anything to go by.

 

Abby tries to shoot her a disapproving look, but fails miserably and gives up trying and turns to face the menace.... _Marcus..._ to face Marcus.

 

"Oh no, you did?" Abby feigns innocence. "I didn't hear you." She almost says she is sorry but that would really be pushing the envelope.

 

Raven snickers beside her and this time Abby manages to shoot her a dark look and Raven's snicker turns into a very fake cough.

 

Marcus seems to buy it, which surprises no one.

 

"Is there anything I can do for you, Marcus?" Her fingers unconsciously tighten on Raven's shoulder.

 

Marcus swallows, looking uncomfortable with four pairs of eyes now expectantly directed at him.

 

"Maybe we could discuss it somewhere in private?" He suggests, looking imploringly at Abby.

 

"I would _love_ to!" Abby says and forces herself to smile, up until she sees Raven subtly shaking her head, and she drops it. "But unfortunately, as you can see, I am quite busy at the moment."

 

Marcus eyes flicker around the corridor and to their current company, then back to Abby _. "With what?!"_

 

Abby curses silently. "Uhm...." Seconds tick by and she flounders to hatch a solid getaway plan, but her mind comes up glaringly empty.

 

"The Christmas decorations of course!" Raven cuts in and Abby could kiss her.

 

"Duh." Jasper adds, like it is ridiculous to even ask, and Abby could kiss him too.

 

"Oh, well..." Now it’s Marcus’ turn to struggle and Abby takes perverse pleasure in seeing it. She should probably have her moral compass checked pretty soon.

 

"What kind of decorations?" Marcus inquires, raising his brows. _He is on to her,_ Abby can sense it. _Damn him._

 

"Dude." Jasper exclaims and rolls his eyes. Abby almost snorts at how Marcus grimaces at the term. _Almost._ "Just look up."

 

Marcus does, and so does Abby.

 

Above them under the ceiling, hanging from a transparent thread is an arrangement of green twigs, tied together with a big, red bow. _Wait... is this a mistletoe?_

 

Abby's eyes snap back to Raven who is biting her lip in a highly suspicious manner, then to Jasper who is nodding at her with a shit-eating grin.

 

_Oh, Jesus fucking Christ._

 

It seems like she will end up kissing someone after all...

 

"It looks.... _nice?”_ Marcus offers.

 

It really doesn't. But chances of Abby saying that out loud are just as high as her taking a bath in an anthill.

 

"Thanks, dude." Jasper says, and Abby delights in Marcus' cringe just as much as the first time. _She really should get that checked out..._

 

"Anyway, we really should move along now." Abby throws in. "So much still left to... _decorate._ Marcus if you'll please excuse us..."

 

"Not so fast, Doc." Jasper's grin has not lost its shit-eating quality and Abby doesn't care for it one bit. "The holy Mistletoe demands its offering!"

 

Abby blinks and evaluates how far she will get with pretending she has no idea what he is talking about. Probably only as far as the next ugly twig arrangement.

 

"Offering?" Marcus inquires, but everyone seems to ignore him.

 

Abby gazes at Raven, on whose  arm she still positively hangs. The younger woman looks decidedly too smug.

 

"Don't keep me waiting, Doc." Raven rasps. "The mistletoe demands what the mistletoe demands."

 

Abby's heart starts pounding all of the sudden.

 

"Mistletoe?" Marcus again. But he has no more luck in getting a response than the last time.

 

Raven leans closer, tilting her head and murmurs. "It is tradition after all..."

 

Kane's _"What is going on?!"_ gets swallowed by the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

 

 _And really, who is she to stand in the way of old Earth traditions?_ Abby thinks and aims for a peck on Raven's check, but then the younger woman turns just so that Abby's plants one directly onto her mouth.

 

_Oh well..._

 

Abby pulls back, a little startled and a little more into it than she probably should be, but before she can get far, Raven fists the front of her shirt, and pulls her roughly back in.

 

The kiss that follows most certainly cannot be considered as a chaste peck anymore, and against her better judgment, Abby sinks into the feeling of Raven's warm, soft lips sliding languidly against her own, nipping and teasing, and Abby sighs into the other woman's mouth, her hand sliding up to the nape of Raven's neck to keep her right there.

 

 _"ABBY?!"_ Marcus voice sounds decidedly high-pitched now and startles her enough to break free of the hold Raven seems to have over her.

 

"That should do it, won’t it?" Abby croaks, slightly out of breath, gaze flickering to Jasper who nods vigorously. Her lips still tingle.

 

"Well done!" He quips but Abby turns back to Raven and even she, seem a little flustered now.

 

 _"This..._ this is highly inappropriate!" Marcus looks mere seconds away from having a stroke.

 

"It's Mistletoe law, man." Jasper interjects and Monty nods in agreement and adds. "It is..."

 

Marcus just splutters incomprehensible sounds and Abby takes this as her cue to finally get away. "See you around, Marcus. We'll catch up..." The _soon_ gets stuck in her throat.

 

Abby lets herself be dragged away by Raven, an arm still slung firmly around Abby’s midsection.

 

"Do you really want to check out the other decorations?" Raven asks, sounding somewhat hopeful.

 

Abby considers it for a moment, then says, "I think we have to."

 

Raven's answering smile lights up her entire face and Abby can't really be faulted for agreeing to inspect all those decorations...

 

_It is a potential safety hazard after all..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously late and was supposed to go online some time before Christmas... but since it's still cold outside (at least where I live), it still counts xD
> 
> (Any feedback is as always very much appreciated!)


End file.
